Harry Potter and The Missing Photograph
by PotterOnPot
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron attempt to find a missing photograph of the three of them that they would die to get back, in this romantic, sexy thriller.


Oh Dear God in Heaven no

Warning

NONE of what you are about to view is safe for work. You should NOT be looking at this if you have ANY sort of PTSD. This story contains instances of rape, sexual submission, sexual, and otherwise abuse, as well as many other adult themes. If this is a problem for you please click away now. This is simply put an adult fanfiction of Harry Potter and is in no way related to or concerned with J.K. Rowling, or any publishing/writing corporation.

You Have been warned.

This content does not violate the google terms of service, or the terms of service

Chapter 1:

The night was hot and steaming. Even in the darkness you could visibly see the precipitation in the air. Combined with the fact that hermione's skin was rubbing up against him, Harry was dying of the stifling heat, but still could barely move. Besides, there was no possibility that he could have resisted Hermione's cry for help during the early hours of the morning. So, as the dutiful citizen of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry he had climbed the staircase, leading into the girls dormitory tower where Hermione was waiting.

Subscribe to This feed to get the rest of chapter 1 and 2

They had disapparated and reappeared somewhere deep inside the forbidden forest. Hermione being an animagi, was able to constantly sexually please Harry in every form. This time however, due to the magic detection wards that had been set up by the school on the grounds, They had decided against using the charm. Harry thrusted straight into Hermione as she groaned louder than moaning myrtle, penetrating her harder than ever.

Using her legs, Hermione grabbed Harry, not letting him go at all, her eyes staring straight into his. His hands reaching for her stomach, he pulled her pyjama top over her head and she slipped her arms through it. Watching her as she broke eye contact momentarily, so as to throw away the top. His hands worked up her body, from her butt, up her lower hips and back, working round to the front touching, feeling, exploring as he had so many times before, massaging and pulling, kissing her neck, each time seeming better than the last.

Hermione rolled him over and removed his dick from her, placing it in her mouth, moving it around with her tongue, moving back and forth up and down, as he gasped at the sensation. At the last minute he pulled it out giving Hermione a faceful of semen larger than ever before.

Harry, having finished, began licking, and going down hard on hermione. Cum still covering her face she moaned, driven wild by harry's stare and eye contact when suddenly hermione finished too. She tightened, almost locking harry's tongue inside her. Dutifully he licked his load off of Hermione's face. Kissing they made their way back to the castle. Only one thing troubled the two as they walked in silence back up to the castle. The picture of Ron, Hermione and Harry, naked watching the avengers and masturbating violently to scenes with Hawkeye, were still missing.

Having used hermione to satisfy his needs, he lay back and decided to indulge in his desires once more, looking at an old picture he had found at the Weasley's house. What he didn't realise was that Ron had gotten up and left the room, disgusted with harry's strange sexual fetishes.

The next morning, waking from a long night of extremely pleasant dreams. The exhilarating release of hormones that came solely form masturbating to a picture of Mrs. Weasley, was gone, and Harry was wishing for more. Harry quickly used the knitted jumper that ginny's mum had made for him to wipe what he had missed off of his chest.

He wondered if maybe he should ask hermione to do him a favour, but realised that he would then owe her, which would mean having to go down on her, without any hope of reciprocation. While not a huge fan of hermione's sexual preferences, it was better than the alternative being to go without. Harry made his way down to the common room where, as if on cue hermione was waiting to go down to the dining hall. "Hi" said harry, in the most inconspicuous voice he could manage. "Where's Ron?" "I have no Idea" Said Hermione, "He's not up at your dormitory?" she questioned politely. That voice she used made harry think of all the immensely gratifying activities they had indulged in the last night.

Having made their way down to the dining hall Harry and Hermione ate, commenting occasionally in hushed whispers about the sexual orientation of the teachers; "I bet Mrs. Pomfrey is having an affair with Cedric diggory's younger brother" and, "I swear I caught Flinch making eyes at dumbledore" After breakfast, both of them got up, and ready to go to there next class: care of magical creatures, still being taught by hagrid. As they made their way down however, (Hermione holding his hand and whispering secrets in his ear that made his sausage do little jumps) Harry noticed a strange voice whispering to him. "Harry" it said. And again, "Harry" he looked around, but couldthis was starting to freak him out. Turning to Hermione he asked "Hey Hermi-" but was cut short by her look of pure astonishment. Following her gaze he saw Hagrid leading a group of students up towards them.

Taking her hand in his Harry grabbed for his wand but not before hermione yelled "Disapparate!" In the few moments that followed Harry's mind was spinning as he gropped wildly around him, grabbing hold of thee one object he could find. Suddenly a light flickered on and he found the thing he was grasping at to be one of Hermione's breasts. Completely unable to control himself, due to the mind bending nature of the disapparate spell, Harry tore through her shirt, gasping hermione pushed him away, but not before her shirt had lost several buttons and her breasts were both fully exposed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled Ron. "You two sneaking around behind my back. Don't even get me started on how dishonest this is. We had a deal. Each of us would refrain from any sexual activity, and suppress any urges that could cause a strain on our relationship! And THIS is how you treat me!" Ron finally gave in to his rage, sobbing he fell to his knees. "Oh Ron I'm sorry" Comforted Hermione, gently caressing his face and arms. "I will admit it was my fault, and I'm willing to do _anything _to make this better. Immediately Ron's eyes brightened. Staring at Harry and in a strange, low pitched voice he said, "Oh I know just the thing"

Later that day, with the trees of the forbidden forest casting low shadows across the grounds, Ron, Hermione, and Harry snuck into the potions and alchemy class room to steal the ingredients they needed. First, they needed the magical substitute bogorite. Next Ron went down to the forbidden forest accompanied by Hermione to get some moonsheath moss. Harry was left by himself to find the rest of the ingredients.

Left by his two best friends and all alone Harry's mind started to wander. What would having sex with Ron be like? Would he suck, fuck, or be fucked? How good was Ron if at all? He and Hermione had plenty of practice, starting usually with her gently stroking him, sometimes licking or sucking it to warm it up in the colder months. Sometimes to appear low hermione would bring a rope, and he'd tie her to a tree and pretend to rape her. It gave him a huge boost to his testosterone levels, being allowed to touch whatever part of her he wanted.

He gently woke, finding that he had passed out, shortly after having finished. He now lay naked in his bed Ron towering over him. "You ever been the bottom before?" Ron asked unexpectedly. Slowly Harry shook his head. That was one of the reasons he loved having sex with Hermione. For the most part she was so willing to play his little games of submission, and when he asked her something, she usually obliged. Ron getting up onto the bed, sat down hard, right where his penis was. He willed for it not to move, but already he felt blood beginning to flow into the erectile tissue. "Cause I want to try." Suddenly Harry became very interested.

Ron was something completely different to Hermione. He moved differently, up and down, beautiful strokes of his penis rather than the fast jagged movements he was accustomed to. The sex was also improved by his amazing control of his gag reflex, which hermione often had trouble with. With Ron, he could shove himself so far down his throat without him coughing or even complaining. Rolling over in the bed Harry found himself staring straight at Ron's penis. A long, thin dick, just perfect for sucking. Grabbing it, and Propping himself up on his elbows he opened his mouth and inserted the dick inside. Ron moaned, the vibration echoing through him like a bomb, and for the second time that day Harry blacked out.

Comparative to this, the next few days were fairly uneventful dear reader, so I shall simply hit the highlights:

Rumours of Professor Mcgonagall having a boyfriend at the school.

Harry's Proven demonstration of how to effectively deep throat a golden snitch to all of gryffindor house.

A tour of the quidditch grounds from up high on a broom for hermione. (they had intended to have proper sex but it was far to dangerous).

And Hermione's cat went missing along with her knitted sweater from the last Christmas (The cat was found but the sweater has been assumed lost for good).

Ron was sighted leaving the school with a damp, musty smelling knitted sweater, as well as a small, angry, squashed face cat.

In the few days leading up to the plan the three had concocted, Harry, Ron and Hermione worked tirelessly to get the potion ready, with some ingredients being quite difficult to source. Eventually though, it was finished and the plan was looking to be a great success for the three of them.

Hermione was extremely excited to be having sex with two boys at once. It wasn't an opportunity she had ever had before, and the fact that Ron was there would likely only make it more enjoyable. Sure Harry's massive penis felt really good inside her, but the wild look that Ron sometimes got in his eyes when she asked him to do something for her made her feel like she was orgasming all over again. Besides, Ron's dick was long and thin, and she lusted for it inside her.

She wondered if it was strange to be attracted to two boys at once, but shrugged the thought off by imagining the beautiful preasure of Harry's hands on the back of her head as she sucked his enormous cock down, deep inside her throat, Ron's 9 inch penis penetrating deep into her vagina. But after many days of waiting, finally it was time.

Authors note:

The next part of the story is told from what notes harry could find in Hermione's diary, simply due to the fact that I was not there, dear reader, and unfortunately cannot recount the story any other way. Also it is important to note that these events take place at a hotel on diagon alley.

**Dear Diary**

**I find myself sitting on the edge of the hotel bed, having taken the energy potion and completely bare, watching them kiss. One of Harry's arms is wrapped around Ron's neck, the other around his waist. Ron's hands are pressed into Harry's back, their erections pressed against their torsos. They're beautiful in their embrace, all ropey muscles, soft skin, flat stomachs and facial hair. I can't decide whose cock I want to lick first. I watched Ron lean over and kiss Harry. My own lips parted at the delectableness of them. I placed my hand on Harry's thigh and slowly dragged it to his crotch, finding him hard.**

**Harry's cock is closest, offering the easiest access. I crawl over to him, and drag my tongue along his length before encircling the head, swirling my tongue around it. Harry wraps his lips around the head of Ron's dick, his thick fingers encircling the base. His eyes close as he moves back and forth, Ron's hand on the back of his head. I stand and kiss him, slipping my tongue into his mouth my hand snaking through his hair.I trail the bumpiness of Ron's spine until I reach his lower back as Harry holds on to Ron's outer thighs. I slide between his cheeks and finger his asshole. I lick his neck, pull his earlobe with my teeth while he fucks Harry's grips Ron's thighs, leaving little indentions in his flesh. I push harder against Ron's asshole, the tip of my middle finger sliding in. "I want to lick you," I whisper in his ear, finger pulsing against him to indicate where I want to lick.**

"**That's going to make me come," he replies and we both look at Harry. He nods as he drags his lips along Ron's shaft and says, "That's cool. I think I can swallow." At this point dear diary I almost laugh, remembering the first time I tried to swallow. It was a disaster with a capital D. I'm not really sure exactly HOW much I should be telling you only that I feel I should write some of this down, so the experience can be enjoyable to you. Anyway. After that first incident I got better at anticipating and holding it until his orgasm was finished before swallowing. **

**I step behind Ron and get on my knees. I spread his cheeks open and bury my face there, pressing my tongue against his asshole and licking up to the base of his spine. I do this several times, relishing the intimacy of this act as I feel Harry place his hand on top of mine. I smile against Ron's skin and push my tongue against him harder, noting his texture and shape.**

**I had been thinking about this so much, and getting off to the idea of it. Now that we're here I want to give and receive as much as I am capable of. I want to see how Harry and Ron fit together, how they look while fucking and being fucked. Harry fervently strokes Ron, his full lips trailing the motion of his hand. I reach between Ron's legs and hold his balls, gently fondling them, his skin soaked with Harry's spit. I keep licking his asshole, my grip tightening on his balls. Ron's thrusting becomes more forceful until I hear him come, dear diary! The beautiful rhythmic spasming of his cock pulsing against Harry's tongue as he holds his head there, everything suspended for a moment.**

**I watch Harry swallow and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand as Ron collapses on the bed. "Goddamn." He pushes his hand through his hair, his cock glistening. I join him, pulling Harry on top of me, kissing him, tasting Ron on his tongue. "That was fun." I smile against his lips, reaching for Ron, and squeezing his thigh. "Mm-hmm." he returns my kisses. "I'm dying to come all over you," I say, squeezing his dick. "Where do you want me?" Harry asks, grinning. "On your back." I said.**

Unfortunately dear reader, this was all I was able to retrieve from Hermione's diary before having to hurry off to defence against the dark arts. My Professor is going to kill me.

"After yesterday's events I have decided that I'm going to start teaching myself to deepthroat better" said Harry to Ron as they were walking down to breakfast the next day. "Seriously!?" said Ron. "I thought you were fine." "Thanks I guess." said Harry "Hey boys." Said Hermione catching up to them "How was yesterday for you do you think?" "Oh," Said Harry "Well-" "Great." said Ron "It was highly pleasurable for me at least. You've definitely made it up to me this time." "Cool, cool" said Harry. "Hey you want to do that again sometime?" He asked "Just wondering." Hermione and Ron looked at each other "Sure, that would be great," she said "as long a Ron's happy with that."

It wasn't hard for Harry to guess what Ron's answer would be. Once Ron had made quite clear that he would definitely enjoy that, they all had their breakfast and hurried off to their first class which was divination. Being the first their they were made to put their books at their table so they could have their fortunes read by the teacher, . They exchanged nervous glances, before stepping up. Hermione went first. Then Ron. There was no problem until Harry stepped up. The teacher took his hand, rubbing tea leaves into his palm. She looked at the lines in his palm, Then back at his face. "What's his fortune Miss?" asked Draco Malfoy.

After covering in detail their 3 man session, it is important dear reader I think, to make sure we acknowledge the activities of some of the other attendees of the school of Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't in fact talk muc over the following days anyway, so I'm sure it's fine if we have a look at our dear old head of gryffindor house Professor Mcgonagall.


End file.
